The Heart Won’t Lie
by Ryan T. Morris
Summary: When Tommy and Rocky move into their dorm suite at Angel Grove University they are surprised to learn that they will be sharing with two girls and stunned when one of the girls turns out to be Kimberly. TomKim plus others…
1. Meet the Roomates

The Heart Won't Lie  
By Ryan T. Morris

Summery: When Tommy and Rocky move into their dorm suite at Angel Grove University they are surprised to learn that they will be sharing with two girls and stunned when one of the girls turns out to be Kimberly. TomKim plus others…

Notes: _Power Rangers_ and all related characters are the property of The Walt Disney Company.

Rating: PG-13

Chapter 1: Meet the Roommates.

September 1997

Tommy and Rocky walked in their dorm suite, each carrying a couple of boxes. "Hey… This is nice…" said Rocky, as he looked around the suite lounge.

"I guess…" said Tommy, as he set his boxes down.

Rocky set his boxes down, "You still upset about Kat dumping you?"

"Yeah… A little…" Tommy thought about the event that led to his break up with Katherine Hillard.

**(FLASHBACK)**

A couple of days prior to Tommy and Rocky moving into their doom suite, Tommy and Kat were walking on the beach by the lake in Angel Grove Park. Tommy was going to AGU, while Kat was heading to UCLA. They sat down on the beach and watch the sunset. Just as the sun dropped below the sunset, they kissed. Then when they broke the kiss, Tommy looked in her eyes and said, "I love you, Kimberly…"

Needless to say, Kat was less than thrilled to hear her boyfriend call her "Kimberly" She stood up, and said, "What did you say?"

Tommy stood up, "I said 'I love you, Katherine.'"

"No… You said 'I love you, _Kimberly_."

"I did?"

"Yes you did… Do you still love her?"

"Yes… She will always have a special place in my heart."

"Do you love her more than me?"

Tommy thought for a moment, he looked at her, right in the eyes, and said, "Yes…"

"I see…" Kat turned and started to walk away.

"Kat… wait…"

Kat turned around, tears starting to fill her eyes, "No… I'm tired of competing with her for your love… Good Bye, Tommy." Kat ran off leaving Tommy standing there.

**(FLASHBACK ENDS)**

Tommy then looked at Rocky, "But… It's not like it wasn't my fault…"

Rocky puts his arm around his friend, "Think of it this way… You now get the chance to start college with a clean slate. Who knows… The love of your life might be somewhere on this campus right now…"

-------------------------

Just then, two girls, in a van, pulled into a parking space, outside Tommy and Rocky's dormitory. The driver stepped out, she had long red that reached to just below her shoulders. She looked around, "You were right, Angel Grove is beautiful."

Then the passenger got out, it was Kimberly Hart, "Yeah, It's so good to be home."

The driver walked around and opened the side door, "You know, it's a good thing we are going to be rooming with a couple of guys. They can help us carry in your wardrobe." Then a sly smile appeared on her face.

"Ha… Ha… Ha… You're so funny, Hayley," said Kimberly, as she reached for some of her bags.

----------------------------

Back upstairs, Rocky and Tommy were bringing in the last of their boxes. "So," said Rocky, "Should we wait for the girls or should we just decide which rooms we want?"

Just then there was a knock on the door, Tommy opened it and saw Hayley standing there. "Hi, I'm Hayley Johnson, and this is my friend…"

"Kimberly…" said Tommy.

"Hi, Tommy," said Kimberly.

Rocky came over to the door, "Hi, Kim,"

"Hi, Rocky."

"You all know each other?" asked Hayley.

"Yeah, Rocky's a good friend of mine and I dated Tommy before I came to Florida."

"Oh, so you're Tommy. I didn't recognize you with short hair," Tommy looked at her with a confused look, then Hayley said, "Kim had a picture of you by her bed."

"I see… So, what can I do for you two?" said Tommy.

"We're your roommates," said Hayley.

"Oh, I see… well, come in,"

Hayley and Kimberly each came in with a duffel bag over one shoulder, carrying a suitcase, and pulling a rolling suitcase, "This is nice," said Hayley, as she looked around the room. To her left and straight ahead, were the bedrooms; in the far left corner, was a kitchen area; and to her right were two bathrooms.

"So have you guys picked bedrooms?" asked Kimberly.

"Nope," said Rocky, "We were just discussing it when you two got here…"

"How about Kim and I take the rooms on the left and you and Tommy can take the other two?"

"Sounds good to me…" said Tommy, as he picked up some of his things, and walk to the room on the far right and closed the door.

Kimberly turned to Rocky, "Rock… Is he okay?"

"Not really… Him and Kat just broke up…"

"What happened?"

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you…"

"Okay…"

"Come on… Knowing you, you're going to need some help with the rest of your wardrobe…"

Hayley started laughing, then Kim said, "For your information, Rocky… these six bags contain all my clothes… But, you can help us with the rest of our stuff…"

----------------------

A few hours later, Tommy was putting the last of his things away when a knock came on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me," said Kimberly, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Kim stepped in and closed the door, then Tommy sat on the bed and said, "So, did you get all moved in?"

"Yeah… Rocky gave me and Hayley a hand."

"That's nice."

"Yeah… Him and Hayley went to the grocery store."

"That's nice. So, How did you and Hayley meet?"

"We were roomies at Coach Schmitt's and became good friends. She's a great gymnast and she's really smart, she's like a female Billy."

"That's great…"

Kimberly looked at him and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm great… Why do you ask?"

"Well, Rocky said that you and Kat broke up?"

"He did?"

"Yeah, what happened? When Jason and I where here a few months ago you and Kat seemed to be doing really good."

"I did two of the most boneheaded things I've ever done."

Kim sat down on his bed, "What did you do?"

Tommy sat down next to her, "Well… It was just a couple of days ago, Kat and I were watching the sunset by the lake in Angel Grove Park. We kissed just as the sunset and when the kiss ended, I looked in her eyes and said, 'I love you, Kimberly…'"

"Oh man…"

"Then, when she asked me who I love more her or you… I said I loved you more…"

"What?"

"I do Kimberly… I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. I've never stopped loving you and I never will…"

Kimberly blushed a little and a small smile crept on to her face, "Tommy…"

"I know your still with Chris, and I don't want to jeopardize your relationship with him."

"Actually, Chris and I are no longer together."

"What happened?"

"Well, he move to Houston to train for the Olympics and we've drifted apart."

"I'm sorry…"

"That's OK… But, I have to confess that… I never really loved Chris, as much as I love you…"

"Really?"

"Yeah… Really…"

They leaned in and kissed.


	2. New Love & Old Love

Chapter 2: New Love & Old Love.

Notes: _Power Rangers_ and all related characters are the property of The Walt Disney Company. And, for those of you who haven't figured it out Hayley is Hayley from DT.

September 1997

Tommy and Kimberly broke their kiss looked at each other and smiled, "Wow…" said Kimberly.

"Yeah… I've really missed that…" said Tommy.

"Me too… I guess we're back together."

Tommy smiled, "You bet."

Just then they heard Rocky and Hayley walk back in the suite, Kimberly said, "I guess we should tell our roomies the good news."

"Yeah…" Tommy and Kimberly walked out of his room and into the kitchen, hand in hand. They saw Rocky and Hayley putting the groceries away.

"Hey guys," said Rocky, then he saw them holding hands, "What's going on?"

"Well," said Kimberly, "We had a nice talk and we deiced to give our relationship another try."

"That's great," said Hayley, as she walked over to them and gave them each a quick hug.

"Congrats…" said Rocky, as he hugged Kimberly and shook Tommy's hand.

"Thanks…" said Tommy.

"You know," said Rocky, "This calls for a celebration. I'm going to make us a wonderful dinner."

"You don't have to go to a lot of trouble, Rock," said Kimberly.

"But, I want to. It'll give me a chance to practice my cooking skills before class starts on Monday."

"Huh?"

Rocky smiled, "Didn't I tell you? I'm majoring in Culinary Arts."

"That's great, Rock! How about you, Tommy? What's your major?"

"Paleontology."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I've always had an interest in dinosaurs."

"Even when you guys were Power Rangers?" asked Hayley, as she put the groceries away.

Rocky and Tommy looked at each other, "What?"

Then, Kimberly spoke up, "Hayley went to private school in Stone Canyon. So she saw a lot of our battles on TV. And, when we meet at Coach Schmitt's, she saw me doing my routines, and practicing my martial arts, and some how recognized my voice from that TV interview…"

"Actually, I took a sample of the Pink Ranger's voice from the interview and compared it to Kimberly's voice and found it was a perfect match," said Hayley.

"Anyway, she told me that she knew I was the Pink Ranger… And, I deiced to tell her everything."

"Don't worry you guys… Your secret is safe with me…"

"Well, if Kim can trust you… So can we…"

"Yeah…" said Rocky.

---------------------------

November 1997

Kimberly was in her room studying, when a knock came on the door, "Come in…"

Rocky walked in, "Hey, Kim…"

"Hi, Rock, what's up?"

"Um… Well… You see… I _really_ like Hayley… and… I was wondering if you think she'd ever be interested in someone like me?"

Kimberly gave Rocky a confused look, "What do you mean a someone like you?"

"Hayley is so smart… Do you think she'd be interested in someone who… wasn't as smart as her?"

"Of course. I know for a fact that Hayley wants someone with a great personality, you two would be perfect together."

Rocky smiled, "Thanks, Kim."

Kimberly smiled, "Hey, No problem."

Rocky then walked out of Kim's room and saw Hayley, in the kitchen, sitting at the table, eating a sandwich. He took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen, "Hi, Hayley."

"Hi, Rocky," replied Hayley.

"Um… Would you like to go to a movie Friday night?"

"No, I'm sorry. I can't."

"Oh… Okay…"

"Saturday night would be better."

Rocky smiled, "Okay… Saturday night it is… How about 6?"

"That'll work… I'll be ready at 6."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Rocky then went to his room, once he was inside, he screamed, "YES!" Hayley smiled and continued to eat her sandwich.

-------------------

December 1997

Tommy, Kimberly, Rocky and Hayley were all out to dinner together. Tommy and Kimberly were celebrating their second month anniversary. Rocky and Hayley were celebrating their one month anniversary. Tommy was wearing a gray suit with a white button-up shirt and a red tie. Rocky was wearing a black suit with a white button-up shirt and a blue tie. Kimberly was wearing a light pink sleeveless dress that went to just below her knees, pink pumps, and she had her hair down. Hayley was wearing a purple floral print dress. The dress had elbow length sleeves, buttoned up the front and went to just above her ankles. She was also wearing black pumps and had her hair up in a loose bun.

As they ate and talk, out of the corner of his eye, Tommy saw Kat and Jason walking toward them, "Hi, Tommy."

"Hi, Kat, Jason. What are you guys doing here?"

"We're on our first date," said Jason.

"That's great," said Kimberly.

"Yeah," said Rocky, "Oh, Kat, Jason, this is my girlfriend, Hayley."

Hayley stood up a little and shakes their hands, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," said Kat.

"Well, we'll let you all get back to your dinner," said Jason.

"OK," said Tommy, "It was good seeing you both."

"Same here," said Kat, "Bye…" Kat and Jason then headed to their table.

-------------------------------

Later that night…

Rocky and Hayley were in Hayley's room making out. "Rocky…"

"Yes, Hayley?"

"I think we should take our relationship to the next level…"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive…"

Rocky helped Hayley to her feet and started unbuttoning her dress and each time he open a button, he kissed the skin underneath. Once it was unbuttoned he slid the dress off her shoulders, leaving her in her purple satin bra and matching panties. Hayley sat on the bed as Rocky started taking his clothes off, "I should let you know this is my first time…"

"Me too," said Hayley, "Do you have any condoms?"

"Yeah…" He took one out of his pocket and handed it to her.

-----------

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly were in Tommy's room making out. "Tommy…"

"Yes, Beautiful?"

"I want to make love to you tonight…"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

Tommy stood her up and stood behind her. He kissed her on the nape of her neck and unzipped her dress, he then slid it off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Leaving Kimberly in just her red satin bra and matching bikini cut panties. He walked around to in front of her and said, "Very nice…"

"I'm glad you like them…"

Tommy smiled, then he laid Kimberly on the bed he took her shoes off. Then, he started He unbuttoned his shirt, pulled his white undershirt over his head, unbuttoned his pants and dropped them to the floor. Leaving him in his boxers. Then, he laid on top of her and resumed kissing her.

---------------

January 1998

Hayley was knocking on the door of the girls' bathroom. "Kim? Are you OK?"

"Yeah…" said Kim, "I think I've got some sort of stomach flu… I'm going to go to the doctor after class…"

"OK," said Hayley, "I've got to go but I'll see you tonight."

"OK…"

Kimberly threw up again and Hayley left… Kimbelry looked at the home pregnancy test on the counter, it was positive, and she started to cry…


	3. The 1st Trimester

Chapter 3: The 1st Trimester.

Notes: _Power Rangers_ and all related characters are the property of The Walt Disney Company. And, for those of you who haven't figured it out Hayley is Hayley from DT. This chapter might suck a bit, but oh well..

Rating: PG-13

January 26, 1998

Kimberly was sitting on the couch in the living room of the dorm suite when Tommy walked in, "Hey, Beautiful." He sat down and gave her a kiss, "How are you feeling?"

"Better… I went to the doctor today…"

"Oh, yeah? What did she say?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm about a month along."

"Wow…"

"Yeah… I know…"

"What do you want to do?"

"This is our baby… I want to keep it… How about you?"

"I think we should keep it too…"

"OK…" said Kimberly.

"Excuse me for a moment…" Tommy got up and walked to his room. A few moments later, he walked out and sat back down next to Kim. "Kimberly… There is something I've wanted to ask you…"

"What is it, Tommy?"

He take a small case out of his pocket, "Kimberly Ann Hart… Will you marry me?"

"Yes… I will!"

Tommy and Kimberly kiss.

----------------

February 14, 1998

Kimberly and Tommy were walking into one of Angel Grove's nicest restaurants to meet Kim's Mom and Dad for dinner. They hoped that Kim's parents would be as accepting of Kim's pregnancy and Tommy's proposal as his parents had been when they told them. Kimberly's mom waved to them and they walked over. Kim hugged her mom, "Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Sweetheart," said Kim's Mom.

Then, Kim hugged her dad, "Hi, Daddy…"

"Hi, Pumpkin."

"It's good to see you Mr. Hart, Mrs. Dumas," said Tommy, as he extended his hand to Kimberly's father.

"It's good to see you, too," said Mr. Hart, as he shook Tommy's hand.

Tommy, then pulled out Kimberly's chair, and as she sat, her mother asked, "So what's this big news that Kim says you both have to tell us?"

Tommy looks at Kimberly as he sits down and Kimberly says, "We're getting married…"

"That's wonderful!" said Kim's mom.

"Congratulations," said Kim's dad.

"Also… I'm pregnant," said Kim.

Kimberly's mom became visibly upset, she stood up, walked up to Tommy and slapped him across the face. "How dare you ruin Kimberly's future!"

"Mom!" said Kimberly.

"How could you, Kimberly?! What about college? Your dreams are over!"

"My dreams aren't over! I can still go to college and raise a baby!"

"Nonsense! A mother needs to stay home and raise her child!"

"It's almost the 21st Century, Mother! Come out of the Dark Ages! I'm keeping this baby, I'm going to marry Tommy, I'm going to raise my baby, I'm going to finish college and I'm going to work…"

"Fine! Have it your way…" Kimberly's mom stormed out of the restaurant.

"Kimberly…" said her father, "I will support you and Tommy in whatever decisions you make. If you guys need any help… Don't hesitate to call…"

"Thank you, Daddy…"

He smiled a bit, "Your welcome, Pumpkin…" he then looked at Tommy, "You take care of both of them…"

"Yes, sir…" said Tommy, as he wrapped his arms around Kimberly.

-----------------

March 28, 1998

Kimberly was getting dress and groaned, there was a knock on the door. "Come in…"

"Hey beautiful.." said Tommy, he gave her a kiss, "How you doing?"

"Horrible…," said Kimberly, as she sat on the bed, "My clothes are starting not to fit me…"

Tommy sat down next to her and said, "Well, I guess we'll just have to go shopping…"

"Whoopee," said Kim, sounding less than enthused.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day that Kimberly Hart would turned down the chance to go shopping."

Kimberly grabbed a pillow and hit him with it, "It's not that I don't want to go shopping its just I don't have the energy right now…"

"Well, Dr. Sawyer said your energy will come back to it normal levels soon."

"I hope so…"

"Come on, it's Saturday… Let's go out… We'll stop at the maternity store get a few things, get some lunch and we'll come back and you can take a nap…"

"OK…" said Kimberly

Around 1 PM, Rocky and Hayley were sitting on the couch watching TV when Tommy and Kimberly came back. Tommy was carrying about 5 shopping bags… "Kim," said Hayley, "I thought you were only getting a few things?"

"For Kimberly," said Rocky, "That is a few things." Kimberly then smacked Rocky on the back of the head.


	4. Birth

Chapter 4: Birth

Notes: _Power Rangers_ and all related characters are the property of The Walt Disney Company. Wow! I didn't expect to get all of the reviews I've gotten for the last chapter! Thank you so much and keep reviewing! My original plan was to write three chapters each with three little vignettes, one from each from a different month of Kimberly's pregnancy. But, I found it hard to think of stories so I decide to skip ahead to the birth of Tommy and Kimberly's baby.

September 2nd, 1998

11:30 AM

Kimberly was lying in the bed reading a book. Due to her size, her doctor put her on bed rest for the last month. She didn't mind though. Tommy, Hayley, and Rocky arranged their class schedules, so at least one of them would be with Kimberly. Today was Hayley's turn and she was in the kitchen of Tommy and Kimberly's new home making sandwiches.

Tommy and Kim moved in in June, it was a nice little home, near AGU, perfect for the new family. Back in April, they decided that they need a place of their own. They talked to Tommy's parents and Kimberly's dad about their plan, and the parents decided to help the two of them get their first place. Tommy and Kimberly looked for weeks, but every place they thought would be perfect for them had either been sold or wouldn't be safe for a child.

They almost lost hope when they were driving through the neighborhood on their way back to the dorms. Then, Kimberly saw the house and begged Tommy to stop. He did and they went up to the house and found the door locked. Tommy called the real estate agent and soon they were taking a tour of the house. It wasn't very big… One story with two bedrooms, one bath, a utility room, a nice sized living room, a kitchen, sun porch on the back of the house and a covered patio. Tommy and Kimberly both agreed that this was the house for them. The parents came, looked at it and agreed with them.

"Whoa…" said Kimberly, "That was a big one…" Kimberly had been having contractions all morning. She then thought back to early this morning before Tommy left for school….

-------------

**(FLASHBACK)**

Kimberly was lying in bed doing some kitting; Tommy was sitting on the bed watching her, like she was a time bomb waiting to go off. "Mmmm…" she said.

"Was that a contraction?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, Tommy… They are only 30 minutes apart… we are no where near time…"

Just then the doorbell rang, Tommy quickly left the room to answer it and returned a few moments later with Rocky and Hayley.

"So," said Rocky, "Today's the day I meet my nephew or niece…"

"Maybe…" said Kimberly.

"You know," said Tommy, "Maybe Rocky and I should stay just in case…"

"Hayley can mange… The last thing I need are you three sitting around the living room like Ricky, Fred and Ethel, in the episode were Lucy gives birth to Little Ricky."

"OK, Tommy… You heard the lady… Out!" said Hayley.

Tommy sighed, "OK," he kissed Kimberly. "I'll see you later…"

Kimberly smiled and kissed back, "Bye… I love you…"

"I love you, two…" then Tommy and Rocky left.

--------------

Kimberly smiled and soon another contraction hit she looked at the clock… It had been 5 minutes. "Hayley…" she called.

Hayley walked in, "Yeah?"

"It's time…" said Kimberly.

Hayley smiled, "OK… I'll call the doctor."

"And, I'll call Tommy." Kimberly then dialed his cell phone number, and was surprised to hear it ringing. Kimberly looked and saw it sitting on his nightstand, "That man! He would forget his head if it wasn't attached!"

"Calm down, Kim… I'll call Rocky and tell him to get Tommy… You call the doctor and tell him we're coming."

"OK," said Kimberly.

------------

Rocky was sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch when his cell phone started ringing, "Hello?"

"Hi, Rock," said Hayley.

"Hi, Hayls. What's up?"

"Kim's in labor and Tommy forgot his cell phone."

Rocky shakes his head, "We'll you really can't blame the guy for forgetting."

"Yeah… Can you go tell Tommy to get his butt to the hospital?"

"Sure… Where is he right now?"

Hayley looked at Tommy's class schedule, "He's in a paleontology class in Building 5, Room 47."

Rocky pulled out a scrap piece of paper, "Building 5, Room 47... Got it… I'll tell him and I'll see you at the hospital."

"OK… I love you…"

"Love you, too, bye…"

Rocky hung up and left to go find Tommy.

----------------------

Tommy was sitting in his second year Paleontology class listening to his class's guest speaker for the day, Dr. Anton Mercer. Soon a knock was heard on the door. Tommy saw his professor walk over to the door, but due to where he was sitting he couldn't see who she was talking to. A few moments later, "Tommy Oliver? Could you come here a moment and bring your things?"

Tommy gathered up his stuff and walked over to the door. When he saw Rocky standing there he knew something was wrong… "What happened to Kim?"

"Kim's OK," said Rocky, "She went into labor and she and Hayley are on their way to the hospital."

"Why didn't one of them call me on my cell phone?"

"Apparently, you left it on the nightstand…"

"What?" he checked his pockets and his book bag quickly and found his cell phone missing. "I guess I did…"

"Come on… Let's go…"

---------------

12:00 PM

A short time later, at the hospital, Tommy walked into Kimberly's room. He walked over to her and kissed her, "Sorry I'm late…"

Kimberly smiled, "That's OK… As long as you're here… that's all that matters…"

Dr. Sawyer came in, Kimberly's OB/GYN came in. "Hi, Tommy…"

"Hi, Dr. Sawyer…"

Kimberly moaned as she started to have another contraction, "How far apart are they, Kimberly?"

"They are around 4 minutes apart…"

Dr. Sawyer started to check Kimberly, "I see you water broke…"

"Yeah… It broke in Hayley's car…"

Dr. Sawyer stood up and said, "Well, you're at 5cm we are still little ways away… I'll be back in about 15 minutes to check on you…" then Dr. Sawyer left.

Kimberly looked at her fiancé and said, "Tommy…"

"Yeah…"

"I'm scared…"

"You? Scared? After all the monsters we faced as Rangers, childbirth should be a breeze…"

Kimberly looked at him with an icy stare, "One more remark like that and I'll make sure that this child is the only one we have…"

--------------

6:00PM

Kimberly had dilated to about 7.5 cm. Tommy was holding her hand and comforting her as she had another contraction, and he said, "Your doing great, Beautiful."

"Tommy, honey," said Kim, as the contraction ended, "There is something I have to tell you… I don't want you to take it wrong… I hate you…"

"Okay…"

"I didn't mean that… I love you… I'm just in pain… I don't know what I'm saying."

"I understand," said Tommy.

"Shut up…" said Kim, "I didn't mean that!"

A few minutes later, Kimberly had another contraction, and yelled, "I swear to God… If you ever come near me again, Tommy Oliver… I'll beat you with in an inch of your life!" and when she finished, "I didn't mean that…"

"I know," said Tommy, he kissed her forehead, "I know…"

----------

September 3rd, 1998  
12:14 AM

Kimberly was pushing with all her might and Tommy was holding her hand. "Kimberly…" he said, "Could you not squeeze my hand so hard…"

"Could I not squeeze your hand so hard?!" screamed Kimberly, "I'm giving birth to your child and you have the nerve to tell me to not squeeze your hand so hard?!"

"I was just kidding…" said Tommy.

"A few more good pushes, Kimberly," said Dr. Sawyer.

Kimberly took a deep breath, and when the next contraction hit she pushed hard and squeezed Tommy's hand even harder, "Doctor," said Tommy, "I can't take much more of this!"

"You can't take much more of this?!" yelled Kimberly, "YOU can't take much more of this?! What about me?!"

"We see a head!" said Dr. Sawyer.

"Come on Kimberly," said Tommy, "Push…"

"What the hell do you think I've been doing?!" screamed Kimberly. She took a deep breath, and pushed as hard as she could on the next contraction.

"OK, the head is out now," said Dr. Sawyer, "One more big push…"

"OK…" said Kimberly, weakly. She took a deep breath as the next contraction started, and pushed hard.

"And… It's a girl!" said Dr. Sawyer. She cleaned out the baby's airway and the baby started to cry. So did Kimberly and Tommy. The nurse cleaned up the baby a little, Dr. Sawyer said, "Want to cut the cord, dad?"

"Yeah…" said Tommy, he walked over to the table, Dr. Sawyer showed him what to do, and Tommy cut the cord.

The doctor tied it off, placed the baby on the scale, "9 lbs. 6 oz." said Dr. Sawyer. The nurse wraped the baby in a blanket and she handed the baby to Tommy.

Tommy brought her over to Kimberly. She took her in her arms, and smiled. The baby had Tommy's eyes and mouth & Kimberly's nose and caramel brown hair. He said, "She's beautiful."

"Yes, she is…" said Kimberly.

"What do you want to name her?" asked the nurse as she started to fill out the birth certificate

Kimberly smiled, "Elizabeth Ann Hart-Oliver."


	5. You Take the Good, You Take the Bad…

Chapter 5: You Take the Good, You Take the Bad…

Notes: _Power Rangers_ and all related characters are the property of The Walt Disney Company. Thank you to everyone who reviewed positively and keep reviewing!

February 14th, 1999

Kim was in the women's locker room of the Youth Center. Tommy and Kimberly decided to have their wedding in the one place that meant the most to both of them. Kat, Trini, Aisha, and Tanya were doing some finishing touches on Kim's hair and make-up when Hayley came in with Kim's bouquet. Trini, Aisha and Tanya's bridesmaids dresses were both yellow, sleeveless with 2 inch straps across each shoulder, and reached to their ankles. Kat and Hayley's bridesmaids dresses was the same but pink. Kim's gown was very similar to the bridesmaid dress but it was white with just a hint of pink. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Kim.

"It's your father…"

Trini opened the door and he walked in. Kimberly's father looked at her and smiled, "You look beautiful, Pumpkin."

"Thank you, Daddy," said Kim, as she blushed.

"OK, Is everyone ready?" asked Hayley.

"Yes"

"OK. Let's go…"

In the Youth Center, the group had set up chairs in the workout area, with an aisle of white carpet going down the middle. At the end of the aisle, Tommy stood next to Jason and the minister, and waited for the wedding to start. Soon, the organist started to play. Adam escorted Adam down the aisle, then Aisha and Zack, next was Hayley and Rocky, followed by Kat and Billy, last was Trini. Kimberly and her father watched as the others went into the Youth Center. When it's their turn, Kimberly's father looked at her and said, "Ready?"

"Yea…"

He linked his arm around her arm and started to lead her down the aisle. Everyone stood and the organist started to play "Here Comes the Bride". Tommy smiled as Kim and her father walked down the aisle toward him. When they got to the end, Kimberly's father kissed her on the cheek, and sat down.

Then, Kimberly took her place next to Tommy, and the minister began, "Dearly beloved, We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Thomas Michael Oliver and Kimberly Ann Hart in holy matrimony. Marriage is a supreme sharing of experience, and an adventure in the most intimate of human relationships. It is the joyous union of two people whose comradeship and mutual understanding have flowered in romance. Today, Thomas and Kimberly proclaim their love and commitment to the world, and we gather here to rejoice, with and for them, in the new life they now undertake together. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace." When no one responded, the minister nodded his head and Tommy's parents and Kimberly's father stood up and he continued, "Who brings Kimberly to stand beside Thomas?"

"I do," said Kimberly's father.

"Parents, are you willing, now and always to support and strengthen this marriage by upholding both Thomas and Kimberly with your love and concern?"

"We are."

"Then you, you may be seated." Tommy and Kimberly's parents sat back down, and the minister continued, "Thomas and Kimberly, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is give to us by our family and friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of life's greatest  
challenges and is the shared goal of a married life. But a husband and wife should not confuse love of worldly measures for even if worldly success is found, only love will maintain a marriage. Mankind did not create love; love is created by God. The measure of true love is a love both freely given and freely accepted, just as God's love  
of us is unconditional and free.

Today truly is a glorious day the Lord hath made - as today both of you are blessed with God's greatest of all gifts - the gift of abiding love and devotion between a man and a woman. All present here today - and those here in heart - wish both of you all the joy,  
happiness and success and the world has to offer. As you travel through life together, I caution you to remember that the true measure of success, the true avenue to joy and peace, is to be found within the love you hold in your hearts. I would ask that you hold  
the key to your heart very tightly. Within the Bible, nothing is of more importance that love. We are told the crystalline and beautiful truth: 'God is Love'. We are assured that 'Love conquers all'. It is love, which brings you here today, the union of two hearts and two spirits. As your lives continue to interweave as one pattern, remember that it was love that brought you here today, it is love that will make this a glorious union, and it is love which will cause this union to endure. Would you both please face each other and join hands." Tommy and Kimberly do as instructed and the minister said, "Thomas, do you take Kimberly to be your wife, to love, honor, cherish and protect her, till death do you part?"

"I do"

"Kimberly, do you take Thomas to be your Husband, to love, honor, cherish and protect him till death do you part?"

"I do"

Jason gave the rings to Tommy and Kimberly, and the minister continued, "Wedding rings are an outward and visible sign of an inward spiritual grace, signifying to all the uniting of this man and this woman in marriage."

Tommy placed the ring on Kimberly's finger and said, "I, Thomas, take thee Kimberly, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I  
promise my love to you forevermore."

Kimberly placed the ring on Tommy's finger and said, "I, Kimberly, take thee Thomas, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore."

Minster continued, "Thomas and Kimberly, as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another. I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another.  
Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together - as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect. Thomas and Kimberly in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the giving of these rings and the joining of your hands. By the power vested in me by the State of California, I now declare you to be husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Tommy lifted Kimberly's veil and kissed her, then they turned toward the church, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Oliver."

Everyone in the church stands and applauds, the organist starts to play as Tommy and Kimberly walked down the aisle together, then rest of the wedding party starts to follow them.  
----------------------------

After the reception, Kim and Tommy made their way to the Honeymoon Suite at the Angel Grove Hilton. When they get there, Tommy unlocked the door and opened it. Then, he picked her up and carried her over the threshold

"Where should I put your luggage?" asked the bellhop.

"Just over there," said Tommy, as he set Kim down. Then he reached into his wallet and took out a $10 bill, and handed it to the bellhop. "Here you are…"

"Thank you, Sir," then the bellhop left.

Tommy then started to starts to kiss Kim very passionately, then she said, "Wait a minute…"

"What?"

"I don't want to ruin this dress, Elizabeth might want to wear it for her wedding. Let me change into something more comfortable." Kim walked over to the pile of luggage picked up a small case and said, "I'll be right back."

"OK," he kissed her and she went into the bathroom and closed the door

Tommy took off his tuxedo jacket, his tie, his shoes, and laid down on the bed. Then, he saw a bottle of champagne chilling. He got up, opened the bottle and poured two glasses, just as Kimberly came out of the bathroom wearing a long white nightgown.

"Wow! You look great," said Tommy…

"Thank you," said Kimberly.

He handed her a glass of champagne and said, "I'd like to make a toast. To us, may we continue to love each other as much as we do right now."

"Here, here"

They clinked glasses and drank their champagne. They placed their glasses on the coffee table, and Tommy said, "Now, where were we?"

"Right about here," said Kim, as she wrapped her arms around him and started to kiss and unbutton his shirt. She removes it and takes his pants off. Then they lay on the bed and the kisses start to get more and more passionately.

----------------

September 3rd, 2001

The past 3 years had been very good to Tommy, Kimberly and their friends. In June, Kim, Rocky, Hayley, and Tommy all graduated from college. While Kim and Rocky were done with school, Hayley was currently at MIT working on her masters degree in computer science, and Tommy was working on his doctorate in paleontology.

Kim was teaching gymnastics a few days a week at the Youth Center while Trini, who was an up and coming real estate agent, was looking for the perfect place for her to build her gymnastics academy with her father's help. Rocky was currently a sous chef at one of the finest restaurants in Angel Grove.

Kimberly was just putting Elizabeth's birthday cake in the oven, when the phone rang. She closed the oven door and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Kim," said Trini.

"Hi Trini. How did the meeting go?" Trini was currently in Reefside. She found some property outside of town that would suit Kimberly's needs. Plus, there was a house close by that Tommy and Kimberly fell in love with. Trini was meeting with the owners to try and finalize the deal."

"Plan the groundbreaking for the first of next month!"

"Oh my god! Trini, your amazing!"

"Thank you."

"When are you coming back?"

"I'm on my way now… Do you think I'd miss my niece's third birthday party?"

"OK… Drive careful…"

"Always do… See ya Kim…"

"Bye, Trini"

A few hours later, all of the Original and Zeo Power Rangers were in Tommy and Kimberly's except for Trini. Kim was getting the cake ready when Tommy walked in. "Is Trini here yet?" asked Kimberly.

"No, not yet…" said Tommy.

Just then the phone rang, "I'll get it…" Kimberly walked over to the phone and picked it up, "Hello? Oh, Hi Mrs. Kwan… Trini's not here yet… Oh… What?! Oh my god… NO!!" Kimberly dropped the phone, fell to her knees, and started to cry just as everyone else came into the room

Tommy got down on his knees next to his wife, "Beautiful… What's wrong?"

"Trini is dead…" Everyone in the room was stunned into silence, "She was hit head on by a drunk driver and she wasn't wearing a seat belt…" Kimberly then wrapped her arms around Tommy and cried on his shoulder.


	6. The Sound of Thunder in the Distance

Chapter 6: The Sound of Thunder in the Distance.

Notes: Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of The Walt Disney Company. Thank you to everyone who reviewed positively and keep reviewing! This chapter is short and after this chapter the story should slow down a bit.

January 14th, 2002

Tommy was currently in Mexico on a dig on the Yucatan Peninsula. He was one of several students who were also working on their doctorates. The main purpose of this dig was to find pieces of the asteroid that destroyed the dinosaurs. He and his friend Terrance Smith were working on their section of the dig, when the leader of the expedition, Dr. Anton Mercer walked over to them.

"Tommy, Smitty… How is it going?"

"Pretty good…" said Tommy.

"Yeah… The readings from our metal detector are going through the roof…" said Smitty, "We should be hitting the asteroid any time now…"

"Excellent…" said Dr. Mercer. Just then Smitty's shovel hit something hard, he looked up and smiled. It took the three of them awhile to uncover it but soon in their pit was a large black rock with three small gems, one yellow, one red and one blue. "Congratulations, gentlemen, you've just found a piece of the asteroid."

Smitty was smiling from ear to ear. Tommy on the other hand, was smiling, but that was only because he didn't want Anton and Smitty to know that he wasn't happy. Once, the gems were uncovered, he had this feeling. He wasn't sure at the time what it was but he knew that there was something about those three gems.

Later, that night, Dr. Mercer was in his tent going over some notes, when Tommy walked up to the tent, "Dr. Mercer, can I come in?"

"Sure, Tommy," asked Dr. Mercer. Tommy walked in and closed the flap again, "What can I do for you?"

"It's about the asteroid piece we found today."

"What about it?"

"I need you to give it to me."

"What?"

Tommy sighed a bit, "Dr. Mercer…"

"Please, call me Anton."

"Anton, this might be hard to believe but when I was in high school, I was a Power Ranger."

"Go on…"

"I was a ranger longer than anyone who's ever served. Because of this, my body has become a divining rod for Power sources. And the gems imbedded in that asteroid piece are extremely powerful. And, if they fall into the wrong hands, the world would be doomed."

"How do I know you're the right hands?"

"I guess you just have to trust me…"

Anton Mercer looked at Tommy, ever since he first meet Tommy he liked him. There was a quality in him that Anton admired. "OK. You've got it."

Tommy smiled, "Thank you, Anton." He shook Anton hand and started to leave.

"One more thing, Tommy…"

"Yes?"

"You know, that I have a research facility on an island near Reefside…"

"Yes."

"I want you to hire you. I think you could bring a fresh eye to the project."

"Thank you, Anton. I won't let you down," Tommy left and headed back to his tent.

----------------

June 30th, 2003

Kimberly, Hayley, Billy, and Rocky were in the lab in the basement of Tommy and Kimberly's house in Reefside. "Why did Tommy call us here?" Rocky asked Kim. Tommy had just gotten home a few days ago after the island exploded and sank.

"I wish I knew…" said Kimberly.

Tommy came downstairs, "I put Beth down for her nap…"

"Tommy, why are we here?" asked Billy.

"I need your help…" he walked over to his computer and pressed a few buttons. A section of the floor parted and out of the floor rose the asteroid piece rose out of the floor. "… In creating the next group of Power Rangers."

"Power Rangers…" said Rocky, "There are Power Rangers right now in Turtle Cove."

"I know… but what if Reefside comes under attack? Me finding this rock was fate. And, after that attack on the island, I'm convinced that I need to have the tools necessary to lead a new group of Power Rangers should the need arise." Just then Tommy heard someone run upstairs, he looked and saw Kimberly's legs heading up the stairs. "Kimberly…"

Kimberly was sobbing into her pillow when a knock came on the bedroom door… "Beautiful?"

"Go away…"

"Please Kim… Let me in…"

Kimberly walked over to the door and unlocked it, then she went back on the bed.

"Kim…"

"You promised me… You promised that the Red Ranger mission was your last time as a Power Ranger! Now you want to lead a new group of Rangers… Kat was right… 'Once a Ranger… Always a Ranger…'"

Tommy wrapped his arms around his wife, "Oh Kim… By lead I meant, be a mentor… I don't want to be a Ranger again… I'm getting to old for that…"

Kimberly looked at him, "You promise?"

"I promise, unless absolutely necessary, I will not use any of the gems in the lab to become a Power Ranger."

"OK…" she kissed him, "I love you, Tommy…"

"I love you too, Beautiful…"


	7. Beth and Tommy’s First Day of School

Chapter 7: Beth and Tommy's First Day of School.

Notes: _Power Rangers_ are the property of The Walt Disney Company. My thoughts and prayers are with the friends and families of the victims of the Virginia Tech shootings. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and keep reviewing.

September 7th, 2004

Tommy was sitting in the kitchen, drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper when Kimberly walked in… "Now, modeling what the stylish 6 year olds are wearing to kindergarten this year… Elizabeth Hart-Oliver…"

Beth walked into the kitchen, as if she was a runway model, wearing a pink top, a jean skirt, pink sneakers and white socks. Over her shoulder was a Power Rangers backpack. And then she stood next to her mother and asked "How do I look, Daddy?"

Tommy smiled and walked over to his daughter knelt down and said, "You look great, Pumpkin… So are you ready for your first day of elementary school?"

"Yeah…"

Kimberly smiled and wiped a tear from her eye, "I can't believe my baby girl's going to kindergarten."

Beth looked up to her mother and hugged her, "Don't cry, Mommy…"

"I can't help it sweetheart…" said Kimberly, as she knelt down and hugged her daughter.

Tommy stood up and looked at the clock on the wall, "It's time to go…"

Kimberly hugged Beth and kissed her on the cheek, "I'll see you tonight… and I want to here all about your first day…" she stood up and said, "Oh! Before you go, let me get a picture of the two of you on the front porch." They walked out on the front porch and Kimberly took their picture. Then, Tommy and Beth climbed into his Jeep and headed to school.

Tommy and Beth walked into Reefside Elementary School. Soon, they reach Beth's classroom, just before Tommy opened the door Beth grabbed onto his arm and said, "Daddy… I changed my mind… I don't want to go to school…"

Tommy knelt down and looked his daughter in the eye. "I know you're scared… I was scared my first day of kindergarten"

"You were scared?"

"Yeah… But… you have one thing that I didn't have my first day of kindergarten."

"What's that?"

"I know for a fact that some of your friends from preschool are in there waiting for you. My first day of kindergarten… I didn't know anyone… My family moved to town a few weeks before and there were no kids in my neighborhood that were my age."

"Really…"

"Yeah, I was their all by myself. But, you'll have your friends. So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah…"

He stood up and they walked in and were greeted by a woman around 30, "Hi… I'm Miss Johnson… And you are?"

"I'm Beth Oliver…"

Miss Johnson looked at her list, "Ah yes, there you are…" she checked Beth's name off her list, "Why don't you go join the other kids we'll be starting class soon."

"Beth!" called out a girl's voice. Beth looked and saw her friends Annabelle, Brittany, Rebecca, and Amara playing together.

Beth smiled and looked at her father, "Bye, Daddy…"

He got down on his knees and hugged his daughter, "Bye, Sweetheart, I'll see you tonight."

"Are we going to the museum after school?"

"Of course. I'll see you then." He kissed her on the cheek, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy…" Beth then ran over and joined her friends.

Tommy smiled as he stood up, then Miss Johnson said, "You've got a great girl there, Mr. Oliver…"

"Thank you… If you'll excuse me I've got to head over to the High School. I'm the new science teacher…"

------------

That afternoon, Tommy pulled up to the museum with three teenagers and Beth in his Jeep. Tommy had been assigned detention duty and was forced to take the teenagers along on what was suppose to be some father-daughter alone time. They walked up to the museum and found a large closed sign across the sidewalk leading to the museum. "That's weird…" said Tommy.

"Oh well," said Conner McKnight, the school soccer star, "No museum for us…"

"Great…" said Kira Ford, an aspiring singer/songwriter, "Let's go home."

"Tell you what," said Tommy, "Why don't you guys look around the grounds. If any of you guys find anything prehistoric, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week."

"Sweet," said Ethan James, the school computer geek.

"I'm gonna see if I can find someone who will tell us when they will be opening up." Then the teens walked away while Tommy and Beth walked up to the museum. They got to the door and saw a sign on the door that read "UNDER NEW MANAGEMENT: IN CASE OF EMERGENCY CALL ANTON MERCER INDUSTRIES." Tommy thought to himself… "Anton Mercer… That's impossible…" Then he looked at Beth, "Come on, let's find the kids…"

They started walking to the car and Beth said, "Daddy, wasn't their a T-Rex next to the museum?"

Tommy looked and saw it was gone, "Where did…" He held on to Beth's arm and looked around he heard something looked up and saw the T-Rex walking around the corner of the building and walking toward them. "Run!" said Tommy. Beth took off and Tommy followed close behind. They jumped in the Jeep and Tommy locked the door, "Yeah… Lock the door… Tommy real good…" he thought as he and Beth bucked up and he fumbled with his keys. Then once the Jeep started he tore out of the museum parking lot.

"Daddy! He's getting closer!" said Beth, as they were trying to escape. The T-Rex hit the Jeep with his snout, causing it to swerve a bit. But he was able to keep it under control.

Soon they reached a freeway overpass and the T-Rex smashed into it head first and fell. Tommy stopped the Jeep, "Stay here," Tommy said as jumped out and ran over to the fallen T-Rex. When he reached its head, he saw part of the T-Rex's "flesh" had been torn away, revealing some electronics that were sparking and arching. "What's going on?" he thought to himself.

----------

Kimberly was in the kitchen making dinner when she heard Tommy's Jeep pull in. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" said Beth, as she ran in the house.

Kimberly smiled and turned toward her daughter, "Hi, Sweetheart," she picked up Beth and hugged her. "How was your day?"

"Great!" said Beth, "Daddy and I were chased by a T-Rex!"

"What?" said Kimberly as she set her down.

"Yeah, when we went to the museum. It was closed and when we went back to the Jeep this big T-Rex statue came to life and chased us… I was scared, but Daddy protected me…"

"I see…" just then Tommy walked in, and she looked at the husband of her child, "Tommy… What's going on?"

"I wish I knew, Beautiful… But for now I think we should go down to the lab…" Kimberly rolled her eyes as Tommy took them down to the basement. The first thing both adults noticed was that the gems were missing out of the asteroid piece.

"Let's go to your playroom, Beth," said Kimberly.

"OK…" said Beth as she took her mother's hand.

Tommy then started to work on finding out who took the gems. A few minutes later, Kimberly walked out. "Any luck?"

"No… I should have listened to Hayley when she wanted to upgrade the security down here."

"Hopefully who ever has them, is on our side…"

"Yeah…" just then they heard the secret door to the lab open.

"Tommy!" Kimberly whispered.

He looked around quickly… "Over there…" He took Kim by the arm and led them over to the hiding place he found. Tommy peeked around the corner and saw Conner and Ethan walking down the stairs. "It's two of my students… Come on…" They stepped out of their hiding place when Conner and Ethan had their backs to them. Then, Tommy said, "If your looking for extra credit your in the wrong place…"


	8. The Kidnapping

Chapter 8

Notes: _Power Rangers_ are the property of The Walt Disney Company. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and keep reviewing. I couldn't think of a name for this chapter. If you have an idea, Just slip it in your review.

September 7th, 2004

"Dr O. before you go off can we explain why were here?" asked Ethan.

"Dude, they are just going to laugh when you tell them," said Conner.

"It's the truth… They'll believe us."

"All right… Kira's gone…"

"Who's Kira?" asked Kimberly.

"She was in detention with the these two," said Tommy, "The one in red is Conner and the one in blue is Ethan." Then, Tommy looked at Conner and Ethan, " This is my wife, Kimberly."

"It's nice to meet you. What happened to Kira?"

"She was taken by these weird looking dinosaur things…" said Ethan

Tommy and Kimberly's jaws dropped slightly.

"They don't looked convinced," said Conner

"They're called Tyrannodrones," said Tommy.

"And you know that because?" asked Ethan.

"I helped create them."

"Class project?"

"It's a long story. For now we have to figure out what they want with Kira."

"It might have something to do with these," said Conner, as he took the Red Dino Gem out of his pocket. Tommy and Kimberly's jaws dropped again.

"How did you get those?" asked Kimberly.

"We were in the woods near the museum looking for something prehistoric," said Conner, "Then we fell in this hole and found a cave."

"Yeah, so we started to look for away out and found this large skeleton," said Ethan, "Soccer Boy here pulled down on the jaw and a door open and we found a big rock with those gems in it. So we each took one. Here's Kira's…" Ethan then reached into his pocket and handed Tommy the Yellow Dino Gem.

"We're really sorry," said Conner, "How were we suppose to know those things had, like, superpowers and those lizard things would come looking for them."

"I guess it isn't exactly something you see everyday," said Kimberly.

"Sort of like a science teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilization under his house?" said Ethan.

Kimberly stifled a small chuckle at Ethan's comment about the lab then Conner said, "Like, this isn't all really cool. Seriously, Dude, you two gotta come clean.

"OK. First of all, Don't call me 'Dude.' Second, as hard as this may seem, you two need to forget all about this… We'll find Kira…" said Tommy as he pointed to himself and Kimberly. Then, they turned and started to walk to the computer, the next thing they knew Conner was standing in front of them. Then Tommy said, "The Gem's Power is already starting to bond with you."

"You can tell us all about it now or my next parent-teacher conference."

-------------

A half hour later, Kimberly was back in the kitchen fixing dinner when Tommy came back. He walked in the kitchen and gave Kimberly a kiss. "Did you find Kira?"

"Yeah…" said Tommy, "I guess you could say she found us."

"Huh?"

"We were heading toward town and we stopped at a stop sign. Then next thing we knew Kira was laying on the hood."

"An Invisaportal?"

"Yeah… Apparently, Mesogog rebuilt the system. Anyway, shortly after Kira appeared, Mesogog's new goon, Zeltrax appeared with about a dozen T-Drones. The kids and I were able to fight them off though…"

"Tommy… I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with all this… I mean it's one thing when we were teenagers. But we are parents now…"

"I know what your saying… And I'm not happy about it either… It would kill me if anything happened to you or Elizabeth. But, If we don't do this the whole world could be destroyed."

--------------

The next day, Kim and Beth were at home watching TV. On the screen were pictures of mechanical dinosaurs running wild through the city. There was a T-Rex, a Triceratops and a Pterodactyl. Just then the voice of a reporter came on, "For those of you just tuning in… The entire Reefside area has been shrouded in darkness, a large spaceship is hovering over the city, and robotic dinosaurs are reeking havoc in downtown…"

"I'm scared, Mommy…" said Beth.

"Me too… Sweetheart… Me too…" said Kimberly.

"We have not yet received word from anyone claming responsibility for the chaos currently…," said the reporter on TV, "Wait a minute what's that? Can it be? Jerry! Get a shot over there," The picture changed from the dinosaurs to three Power Rangers, one Red, one Yellow, and one Blue. Kim and Beth watched as the Rangers tamed their Zords, formed their Megazord, and destroyed the spaceship. The two of them cheered at the Power Rangers' first victory in Reefside.

"Did you see that, Mommy?! That Yellow Ranger is really coo!"

"_Wow, they are pretty good for rookies."_ thought Kim. Then, she thought back on her own days as a Ranger and smiled.

-----------------

September 11th, 2004

Conner was meeting Ethan at a place called Hayley & Rocky's Cyberspace, he saw Kira walking toward him in the opposite direction she called out to him and he said, "Ethan call you too?"

"Yeah…" said Kira, "said it was super important. What is this place anyway?"

"No clue."

"Let's check it out," said Kira, as they walked inside.

When they got in side they looked around and saw kids sitting at computers, playing video games, and just hanging out. "Wow. You think he lives here?"

"I think he wishes he lived here," said Kira

"There they are," said Ethan, "My brother and sister in crime… or at least crime fighting. Welcome to my world. What do you think?"

"Yeah I guess it's kinda cool," said Conner, "In a techno, retro, dorky sort of way."

"You can do anything here. Game, chat online, listen to music, eat, drink…"

"Who came up for the idea for this?" asked Kira.

"That would be Hayley and her husband Rocky," said Ethan, as he pointed them out. Rocky was behind the bar and Hayley was sitting at the bar talking to a teenager, "Hayley's a techno legend, MIT Grad, programming genus. Rocky's a wizard in the kitchen, worked in some of the best restaurants in California. She got tired of working for big technology, He wanted to start his own business. So they deiced to open up this place."

"Good thing for you."

"No lie."

"Anyway," said Conner, "So, what's so important?"

"I just figured, Hey, if were going to be saving the world together. I wanted you guys to see what I'm about." said Ethan.

"OK, whatever, Dude." said Conner with a little laugh.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" asked Hayley, as she walked over to them.

"I'll just have an apple juice," said Kira.

"Oh, that's easy…" said Hayley, as she led them over to the bar… "Kira right?"

"Yeah… How'd you know?"

"Oh, I'm all about information. It's my business. Now, you sing don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"How about this Friday, you and your band play here. We'll call it an audition."

"Well, yeah… I mean that would be great."

"All right, see you then," said Hayley as she went to get Kira's apple juice.

"OK… I love her…" said Kira.

"That's Hayley. There's not one kid in here that either her or Rocky hasn't help out some how."

Conner sat down and said, "They haven't helped me."

Rocky walked over to him and said, "Conner McKnight. The Soccer Player. I'm surprised your not at the open tryouts for the Reefside Wave."

"Open tryouts?"

"Yeah. At their practice field right now."

"Your kidding right?

"No."

"You were saying?" said Ethan.

Conner looked at Rocky and his friends and then dashed for the door.

"Good luck bro!"

---------------

September 17th, 2004

Kimberly walked into the lab, and saw Tommy sitting at the computer. "Tommy? We better get going if we are going to make it in time for Kira's gig at Hayley and Rocky's…"

"OK… I was just on my way up…" Just as he was about to put the computer into standby mode it started to beep.

"What's going on?"

Tommy started typing, "Soon after the kids became Rangers, I got an energy reading on the tracking system. I think it's another Gem. But the energy reading just moved, we need to get the Rangers and investigate."

"What about Beth?"

"We'll take her with us as planed and Rocky & Hayley can watch her while we check out the energy reading."

"OK… Let's go…"

"I'll be up in a second…"

Kimberly walked over to him and kissed him on lips and headed upstairs. When, Kim was upstairs, Tommy walked over to a vault on the wall, opened it and took out a Dino Morpher. He slipped it into his pocket and then headed upstairs.

A few minutes later, the Oliver Family arrived at Hayley and Rocky's Cyberspace. They were about to head in when Zeltrax and a group of T-Drones dropped from an invisaportal. Tommy and Kimberly did their best to try and fight them off but their were too many. The T-Drones grabbed the three of them and disappeared.


	9. History of the Power Ranger World, Part

Chapter 9: History of the Power Ranger World, Part One

Notes: _Power Rangers_ are the property of The Walt Disney Company. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and keep reviewing. Thanks to Lavonne Adams for the name for Chapter 8.

September 18th, 2004

Mesogog was in his lab trying to open a large crystal with his mind control power, when Zeltrax and The T-Drones brought in Tommy, Kimberly and Beth.

"My Lord, the prisoners," said Zeltrax.

"Finally," said Mesogog, "tie them to the Life Force Extractor."

"What do you want with us?" asked Kimberly and her family were pulled toward the Life Force Extractor.

"How rude of me not to explain. My senses tell me this stone encases a power source, that will be most useful to me. Alas, all my efforts to retrieve this power source have been less than successful. That's were you three come in…"

"Sorry, can't help you there, I'm just a high school science teacher," said Tommy.

"And, I'm a gymnastics coach." said Kimberly.

"Really…" said Mesogog, as he got right in Tommy's face, "A High School science teacher and a gymnastics coach who have just happen to have taught three brats to become Power Rangers…"

Beth was extremely scarred she had no idea what was going on but she didn't cry. She was afraid if she did anything wrong, she'd be taken from her Mom and Dad, and never see them again so she just lied there and listened. "Mommy and Daddy know the Power Rangers?!" She thought, "That is great! We'll be saved in no time!"

"I know you know what's inside this stone, Dr. Oliver," continued Mesogog, "Your going to help me get it out or you will not like the consequences." Mesogog then lowered a large spike looking object toward each member of the Oliver family's heart.

--------------------

Meanwhile, Kira, Conner and Ethan met in the secret lab under the Oliver house…

"I think we're getting a little too freaked out about this" said Conner.

"Dr. and Mrs. O don't show up for my gig and when we get here there's no one around. I think we've achieved the exactly the right level of freaking out," said Kira.

"I guess there is only one way to figure out what the good doctor's been up to.." said Ethan as he walked over to the main computer. Conner and Kira followed close behind. He sat down at the keyboard and pressed some buttons and an image of Tommy appeared on the screen, "I'm in."

"Yeah… But where?" asked Kira.

Then the image of Tommy began to speak "I'm Tommy Oliver, and if your not me, then something must be seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record, only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What your about to see is a history of my life…"

"More boring dinosaur bone stories," said Conner, "yawn."

"My history… as a Power Ranger…"

"OK, un-yawn."

"My story begins in Angel Grove, when five teenagers with attitude were recruited to battle the evil space empress, Rita Repulsa." then pictures of each of the original Rangers receiving their powers appeared on the screen.

When Kimberly's face came up, "Look it's Mrs. O…" said Conner, "She was a hottie…"

"I'm just glad she's not here to hear you say that," said Kira.

"What?"

They watched as Tommy talked about how Zordon created the first Rangers, how Rita made him the Green Ranger, how he lost his Green Ranger powers, and how he gained his White Ranger powers. Then, Ethan paused the video. Kira said, "What did you do that for?"

"Because, I'm so buggin' I can't even deal" said Ethan.

"Dr and Mrs. O are the oldest living Power Rangers," said Conner.

"Not the oldest," said a female voice behind them, then all three turned around. And saw Hayley and Rocky standing there. Then, Hayley said, "Just the best."

"Hayley? Rocky?" said Ethan.

"How did you get in here?" asked Conner.

"More importantly, what do you two know about all this?" asked Kira.

"We know that Tommy, Kimberly, and Beth are in trouble," said Hayley.

"And you three are the only ones who can help them," said Rocky.

"I've been helping Tommy prepare the Ranger energy since grad school," said Hayley, "Who do you think built the morphers? I mean Tommy's good with dinosaurs and fossils. But a rocket scientist, he ain't."

Conner looked at her and asked "And let me guess you are?"

"Among other things," said Hayley.

"What about you, Rocky? How do you fit into all of this?"

"I was also a Power Ranger… I was Jason's replacement."

"Okay," said Kira, "So, you guys know who we are, you know what we are. Do you know where Dr. and Mrs. Oliver are?"

"We think we have a pretty good idea," said Rocky.

Hayley opened her bag and took out a disk with the DinoThunder logo on it. Rocky and Hayley sat down at the computer and she put the disk in. The Rangers stepped behind them. On the screen it showed Tommy and Kimberly fighting Tyrannodrones outside the Cyberspace and Hayley said, "This is a surveillance tape from the day of your gig, Kira."

"Why didn't they just morph?" asked Conner, "I mean they're Power Rangers."

"Not anymore," said Rocky, "or didn't you get that far." Rocky pressed a couple of buttons on the keyboard and the video diary continued.

They watched as Tommy talked about how Rocky, Aisha, and Adam joined the team; the Rangers loosing their powers, the journey to get the Ninja powers, Kim giving Kat her power coin, the creation of the Zeo Rangers, Jason becoming the Gold Ranger, the creation of the Turbo Rangers, and the transfer of powers to the new Turbo Rangers. Hayley paused the video and said, "After that Tommy went to college where he reunited with Kimberly and met yours truly. But, when he found the Dino Gems, he knew he couldn't escape the power for long."

"Seeing as how I don't want us to be the end of the line," said Ethan, "Can we get back on the subject of finding Dr. and Mrs. O?"

"Hey I just thought of something," said Kira, "What about Invisaportals? There all over the city. If we could find one, we could get into Mesagog's lab."

"I've been working on that very thing," said Hayley, "Unfortunately, I need just a little more time."

"OK what are we suppose to do while your' doing that?" asked Conner.

"Here," said Rocky, "Watch more of your heritage. You might learn something."

Then the video started again. Tommy talked about Divatox destroying the Power Chamber, the Turbo Rangers meeting up with Andros and receiving the Astro Morphers, the unfreezing of the Silver Ranger, the Space Rangers victory over Astronomon, the creation of the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers and their victory over Trakenna, the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers, the Titanium Ranger.

Just then Hayley paused the video and Rocky said, "Hey! I was watching that!"

"Sorry, but I've got something," said Hayley.

"What? You found them?" asked Conner.

"Almost… I've got a lock on the backdoor to Mesagog's firewall. In theory, it should lead us straight to an invisaportal."

"Then what?" asked Kira.

"I'll let you know when I get there," said Hayley, with a bit of uncertainty in her voice.

--------------

Meanwhile back at the Mesagog's Lab…

"Once I access the power in this rock," said Mesogog, "My dream of returning the planet to it's prehistoric roots, will be a mere formality."

"Why can't you just rule the earth like all the other sickos?" said Kimberly.

"Are you going to tell me how to open that stone or not?" Mesogog asked Tommy.

"Take a wild guess," said Tommy.

Mesogog hissed and said, "Have it your way…" He then turned the machine on and the Life Force Extractor started to charge up. "Why are they always so stubborn?"

--------------------

Back at the Dino Lab, Hayley wasn't having much luck breaking into Mesogog's lab. "Either I'm loosing my touch or Mesogog is really smart."

"For a mutant freak…" said Rocky.

"What's it doing now?" asked Kira.

"It's retrieving more Rangers history," said Hayley.

Tommy in the video then talked about the Time Force Rangers, the Quantum Ranger, the Wild Force Power Rangers and the Ninja Storm Power Rangers.

"Whoa!" said Ethan, "Ninja's are real! I knew it!"

"My brother taught me some of his moves," said Conner. He did a spin kick and kicked one of the computer's servers and the screen went blank.

"Please tell me that did not just happen!" said Kira.

"I think we just lost our last hope of finding Tommy, Kimberly, and Beth."

Hayley worked on fixing the computer and a few minutes later Conner asked, "Anything?"

"Got it!" said Hayley.

"We're so lucky you're a genius!" said Rocky.

"Even geniuses need help sometimes," said Hayley, "That little jolt must have done something to the wiring, because I'm getting something."

Tommy appeared on the screen and said, "With the return of Mesogog, it became necessary to invoke the power of the Dino Gems. Should anything happen to me, these three are in charge of protecting the planet…" said Tommy's voice. Then, on the screen, appeared pictures of Ethan, Conner, and Kira. Below each of there pictures was a picture of each ranger standing in front of their respective Zord.

"It's us," said Kira.

"…your in good hands."

"He really trusts us," said Conner.

"He does," said Hayley.

"We have to save them," said Ethan, "We owe it to him."

"The whole world owes both of them."

Just then the computer started beeping, "It worked!" said Hayley, "I've got a lock on an invisaportal!"

"Time to go save a teacher and his family," said Conner…


End file.
